1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a food storage apparatus capable of storing food and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators are home appliances which include a storage space which stores food and a cool air supply unit which supplies cool air to the storage space to keep the food fresh.
Recently, as needs for refrigerators capable of storing particular food at an optimal temperature beyond generally keeping food refrigerated have increased, kimchi refrigerators capable of keeping kimchi in an optimal state, wine refrigerators capable of keeping wine in an optimal state while maintaining taste of the wine, etc. have been on the market.
Meanwhile, there is a range of prices for wine from low-priced wine to high-priced wine according to type, and also there are wines with very high scarcity value regardless of price. Accordingly, since wine is treated not as just an alcoholic beverage but as a collectable item, wine refrigerators need not only to simply keep wine but also to prevent wine from being lost or stolen.